World Trigger: Specials
by R0guePanda
Summary: (Given my squeamish tendencies, will almost certainly remain Rated T. However, on the off chance, since these are specials and Specials can get more silly and extreme then normal chapters, will provide a warning that maybe, maybe, M-Rated stuff might trickle in). A collection of World Trigger Specials involving canon and original characters. Let crazy randomness begin!
1. Beach Special 1

World Trigger: Specials

Beach Special 1

(Kido POV)

Commander Kido looked over his papers as various reports came into the morning. It was apparently more of the usual, the same stuff always there and present. As expected, nothing that was too off. However...

"Hold on...all of these squads having off at the same time?"

As he read, he discovered something strange. A large list of squads, some not making sense to even be in the same list, were here together. Mikumo Squad, Williams Squad, Tsukiko Squad, Tenryu Squad, Senzai Squad, Subaru Squad, Temba Squad, Agent Minoru, Tamakoma-1, and many many others all for some reason had the exact same days off as each other. Normally this would be fine, but with those particular people...

"Just what are those idiots up to..."

"Don't forget Arashiyama Squad and Arafune".

"If I listed them all it would just get ridiculous. At least Suwa is still on duty..."

"Well if you are wondering where they all went, I think I heard something about a beach day..."

Kido could only groan as he imagined the ramifications of that group together.

(Tora 3rd POV)

"Now can you please let me out of this damn thing!?"

"Dunno~"

Tora was currently desperately trying to remove his current prison, a cat themed onesie PJ that had the zipper placed in the back for maximum annoyance. Although he was desperately trying to take it off on his own, he had already come to suspect it was impossible to.

It was something Sarah made him wear both as a joke and to punish him for not being honest about his feelings again. He was completely naked inside, so anyone who helped him he would have to expose his naked body too. Even though Sarah had seen him naked plenty of times, he got embarrassed each and every time and therefore did not like it.

"Do you promise to sleep completely naked next time?"

Sarah was doing this for his own good granted, as his mentally development lacked the embarrassing memories of being a young child thanks to the fact he was imprisoned in a research laboratory in the Neighborhood for as long as he could remember. It was a crucial part that was actually causing inner turmoil inside his mind, as he lacked any human connections or any skin to skin contact with another lifeform the whole time he was in there. So, though somewhat unconventional means, she was helping him. Actually, she helped clean up any wound he got while playing, she cooked most of his meals, and she helped him study and prepare for this world as well. But...she did get some personal amusement from this as well, of course.

The pyjammas she thought might be symbolic of his last barrier of trust perhaps. If she could get him to sleep completely naked with her, it would represent the ultimate form of trust and psychologically cement their connection completely. Even more then when she helped bathe him, since he didn't even know what a proper bath was before coming to Mideen. Apparently, all they did was make him stand with his hands against a wall while they shot some sort of super water gun at him. No tenderness, no care. Just brutality and cold water.

He didn't even know bathwater could be warm until she gave him a bath!

So to help push him along, she made him wear a pair of pyjammas that one could only get out of by help from another. And of course, they were adorable looking full body cat pyjammas. They even had feet and hands attached, so the only opening was for the head. There was a tail attached to the back, and ears attached to the hood. So he looked extremely adorable right now.

This could be said to be a bit mean of Sarah since it meant he was absolutely helpless without someone to help him. He was legitimately trapped inside it, and if he tried to destroy it...well, Sarah would get worse.

It was hard to grip anything with the hands so Sarah had to feed him. But there was one thing he absolutely couldn't do with it on no matter what. Although making him completely helpless and reliant on her was adorable even she wouldn't go this far.

"Please! This is a serious emergency! Besides, is this really important today?!"

It meant if he had to go to the bathroom, either she would need to let him out, make him wear a diaper, or let the PJ get ruined. The second option seemed a bit too severe for her tastes, but maybe she would go with it one day to Tora's displeasure...and the third she also didn't want. Besides, if she forced him this far it might end up with a bad backlash so...she went over and quickly unzipped it. Surely enough, he also had to desperately use the bathroom. Pulling off the cat based costume, he ran right into the bathroom the moment he was free.

Plus he was right, today was not the time for all this as much as Sarah got amusement from teasing Tora like this. Today they had plans.

Sarah made sure to lay some things outside his door. She wanted to watch him come out as well, embarrass him from having to walk out and get changed right in front of her. Even forcibly help him. But as if putting the kybosh on her plans to do those things, the doorbell rang and forced her away.

"And I bet I know who it is too..."

She said with a half chuckle, opening the door. And surely enough it was...

"Hey Shun".

Shun Midorikawa was there, dressed in orange swim trunks, a red T shirt, and carrying some bags full of beach related gear as well as some sandals on his feet. Sarah herself was already changed as well, and was just wearing a T shirt and skirt over her bathing suit.

"Hey Sarah! Tora! Are you ready for today?!"

"Yeah! I am in the bathroom right now! Sarah was being mean and wouldn't let me out!"

Shun just blinked in confusion, but then saw the animal onesie that had a zipper on the back.

"Really Sarah?"

"What?!"

"I know its to help him but...really?"

"He looked so adorable in it!"

"You are never being in charge of any party we go to..."

"I am sure Suzu has one for you as well".

He shook his head to get that thought out of his mind, and then looked towards the door. Rather then think about something he was sure was true, he would rather think about their plans for today.

"Whatever! Tora hurry up! The others are waiting for us!"

"Coming! Just finished getting changed!"

When Sarah heard that, she looked to the door and saw what she left outside was gone. Tora had managed to sneak grab it when she had not been looking.

He came out wearing a red swimsuit, a white T shirt, and some water shoes. If one was wondering why not just get him sandals, that was because the sandals in his size...well, water shoes stayed on his feet better anyways. And while Sarah thought teasing him was fine, wearing those sandals...well, he was twelve, not six. Making him wear those all day would just be mean.

Of course, one had to consider what Sarah defined as mean when she considered stealing his swimsuit while he was playing in the water, but that was besides the point right? Not to mention she knew Suzu had the same idea.

If Tora knew those two conspired on occasion, chills would go down his spine.

"Anyways, I will drive!"

"Fine fine To...no, wait!"

"Sarah is right! Stop Tora!"

"Tora, you are not allowed to drive legally unless it is an emergency!"

But when Tora announced he would drive, it was Sarah, Midorikawa, and Mimik that got chills. Excluding certain situations, Tora should not drive. Especially not in normal situations with normal people on the road.

And so the trio raced off to stop him. Not to mention...

"Haha!"

"What the?!"

Sarah had one last surprise for Tora she sprung on him before he could resist as they stopped him, and made sure to keep it in place.

(Kuga POV)

"Oooh. I have not seen a bathing suit like that before".

Yuma Kuga, B-Ranked Border Agent for Tamakoma-2, said that as Chika joined them in the van.

"I thought all swimsuits on Mideen for girls came in two pieces?"

Unfortunately for Yuma, he only knew of swimsuits typically seen on TV, or the ones Konami wore sometimes, so this was the first time he saw a one piece swimsuit. The others who looked at him realized this soon after though, and explained it.

"You should keep that in mind for the future, Yuma. This world has large varieties of all types of things".

Replica told Yuma this as he floated into the car.

"What took you so long?"

"I was communicating with Mimik. It appears that they are also heading out...though, it sounded like Tora was going to try and drive".

Suddenly, everyone but Konami flinched and made a face. Even Yuma.

"What do you mean? I did a great job teaching him how to drive I think!"

"...I...I cant even remotely respond to that seriously".

"I don't know much about driving, but I experienced Konami's driving before and heard she taught Tora..."

Thankfully, the one driving them today was Reiji. It also helped that they could fit everyone in here, including Hyuse who was actually in Trigger mode in a specially designed Trion body that was basically him without horns in a swimsuit, because Karasuma was picking up a few others that lacked a ride. That would be Temba Squad, whose operator lacked a drivers license herself.

Today, Tamakoma 1, 2, and 3 along with various friends of theirs were going to enjoy a beach day.

Hyuse and Replica then looked at each other, though both remained expressionless. Reiji just looked at the two of them, and sighed.

"I feel like you two just shouldn't here together, at least at the same time".

While voicing those strange words, Reiji started the van and made their way towards the beach.

(Minoru POV)

"Come on Taka! We are going to be late!"

"Bark bark!"

As this went on, Minoru who had been invited by Tsukiko Squad, who knew the whole Tamakoma Branch, and Temba Squad and Subaru Squad, had also been invited. And as such, he was also bringing his dog Taka. However, this was without him knowing that Arafune, who disliked/was afraid of dogs, was also coming. As for how Arafune got invited, that was apparently because they were the ones who gave Temba Squad sniping lessons so they were familiar.

He was already dressed and ready to go, but he forgot to ask for a ride there. So he was heading towards Temba Squad's apartment, hoping to catch them in time before they left and he had to take a bus.

"Relax! So long as Konami and Tora are not the ones driving, everyone should be fine!"

(Cylian POV)

"There he is! Lets go!"

The moment that Karasuma drove out in front, a trio of boys raced out of the door clad in swim trunks, T shirts, and water shoes while carrying a large amount of gear. In fact, it was so much gear...

"You three...are you using Trion Forms as clothing again?"

Those three were the infamous Temba Squad, the oddball, goodball team that were masters of traps and defenses. They were also the ultimate pranksters, and the only people to ever successfully pull a prank on Jin who had a Foresight side effect. That made them legendary.

However, there was no reason Karasuma should know about that last part!

Cylian immediately went red with excessive blushing.

"N..no! How did...I admit we did modify the Trion body appearance and are in them now, but...but..."

"...you are, aren't you? Are you naked in your real bodies again?"

"Ah! Excuse me! Don't scold them Karasuma-sempai, this time its my bad!"

Before anything more could be said, the operator of Temba Squad who was decked out in beach wear herself came running up to the front of their apartment building.

"When...when we went to buy clothes before, I failed to realize that as they were previously orphans, and then skimped on some ridiculous stuff so they could send money to their poor orphanage, they never had swimsuits. Here you go, you three".

She passed them each a real swimsuit. However, when she looked at the time and saw everything was loaded, she glanced for a second.

"Did you three lock the door?"

"Yeah. We have a key so we ca...wuah?!"

Suddenly, she pulled all of Temba Squad into the back of the car, and then got into the front and told Karasuma to drive. She then looked back at the three of them.

"Deactivate Triggers, now! And change into those!"

She told them that as the car began to move.

"Wait wait! But..."

"We are in the front seat. Also, I have already seen all of you naked and Karasuma is a guy with girls lining up to be his, so you have nothing to fear! Now do it! I don't even want to think what modified Triggers you might have anyways...no pulling any pranks while at the beach! So just do it!"

"But..."

"Do it!"

As the three deactivated Triggers and began to pull on their swimsuits while in the back seat, Karasuma shrugged while staying focused on the road.

"Yamato-san, they are boys and it is a beach day...and Konami is going".

Hearing all that, their operator Kasumi Yamato realized that was an impossible task. She looked back at the four of them...

"Alright, just...don't go too far. Konami doesn't deserve too much, so the four of you keep that in mind..."

And with that...she finally noticed.

"Four?"

"Whew! Barely made it in before you started driving! And don't worry you three, you are too young to be my type...though the show was...amusing..."

"Bark bark!"

Minoru had just barely made it in time to not be left behind, along with his puppy sized dog Taka.

(Senzai POV)

"Quickly! Hurry up hurry up! We are going to be late!"

"Hey hey now! Hold up! I am not that young anymore!"

"Oh quiet you! You are only twenty five years old! And...no! Sthenos! Keep that on!"

"But how am I supposed to play in the water when this thing will reflect all of it! Besides, we are going to play in the water right?"

"Its there so you don't have to wear any clothes that would be uncomfortable to get wet while swimming!"

"But why? In the Neighborhood, people just swim naked. No one bothers with all this pointless waste of fabric..."

"Pointless waste...Sthenos! Please, just do this so we don't get in trouble and can enjoy ourselves at the beach okay?"

The supposedly fifteen year old girl that only looked ten years old in appearance, Sthenos sighed as her squad leader Senshi Senzai tried to convince the Trion Soldier that looked like a human not to do something considered crazy in this world.

Meanwhile his other teammate, Ite Shingai just shook his head and chuckled as their operator, the twenty five year old man that looked older then that and was like a father to them, Fusegu Tekitai was finally bringing the rest of the bags over. He was the one who would drive them to the beach, though he took quite a bit of time doing so.

"Look at it this way. You will at least be safe with me driving. Did you hear that Tora learned how to drive from Konami?"

The group paled when they heard that. Some because they knew about Konami's driving ability, and otherwise some saw Tora drive. Only Sthenos was unphased.

"What do you mean? Tora is an excellent driver! His ability to react to danger, dodge incoming fire, perform pre-emptive evasive maneuvers, and handle road conditions during the invasion were incredible!"

"...Sthenos, that is not how normal people are supposed to drive..."

"Eh?"

Of course, the only one who thought differently lacked any real common sense as well.

(Shobu POV)

"Shobu, you excited for this?"

As everyone else took their own routes, three people had decided to use their Trion Bodies to get their own their own. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop while using Chameleon so no one noticed. That would be Shobu Tenryu, Kazekiri Kirigiri, and Kirisame Mori of Tenryu Squad. In all truth, at this exact moment one could compare them more like ninja then Border Agents. Especially Shobu, who had a shy and quiet personality normally.

The main reason he was going was at the insistence of Temba Squad, and his own teammates, that it would be great for him to join. Of course, he was a boy shorter then most for his age, but Temba Squad was also quite short and so was Yuma, Chika, and especially Tora. Plus Sthenos was also coming, so he couldn't use that as some excuse not to come.

They were all planning to spend the whole day at the beach, and were headed there quite early. The three had their normal bodies already dressed in beach gear, so all they had to do was deactivate their Triggers and they would be set.

Well, actually there was also another reason Shobu wanted to go as well.

 _But, I can't let anyone else know that. He made me promise to keep what we are up to and have been up to a secret after all!_

Shobu valued friends, so he had no intention of betraying trust and breaking the promise he made. He would be there to help, and to make sure nothing went wrong, as well as have fun at the beach.

Also, there was the other request he got from Mei of Tsukiko Squad as well...but his whole squad was keyed in on that.

"...yeah, a bit. But you have to remember what else we need to do".

"Oh, right!"

The three of them repeated the order from Mei in unison.

"Keep Yuki from eating too much ice cream, Suzu from bothering too many people with ships and her weird desires, and absolutely do not let Temba Squad set up any elaborate pranks!"

And so, the Secret Shobu Ninja Unit had missions to complete on this recreational beach day.

(Yuki POV)

"Get out of the way! Next stop, the beach and ice cream!"

"Who the hell thought letting Yuki drive us to the beach was a good idea?!"

"Tora drives better then this! And he is nine!"

"Twelve, Suzu".

"Right...and in a few years, maybe next year if he grows a bit, suitable for some M-Rated..."

"Suzu! No! Bad! Besides...you know him growing is all but confirmed to never happen!"

Based on what they had learned, Mei gave him the chance of ever growing to even close to adult size to be very low. As such, a nickname "Eternal Shota" was accidentally started that she was thoroughly crushing. As well as any perverts lured in by it.

"Just saying, if its true...one day, it should be fine to put him in some fun manga..."

"At least she is not shipping him with anyone right now".

"Oh, I already did. The ToraXSarah ship is real! But for now, just fluff. For now...ow!"

Mei had been forced to hit Suzu, but held back a bit so that the car did not go off balance and crash into something. Althought with Yuki's driving, it seemed like they might crash anyways.

And while that was going on...

(Izumi POV)

"I think...we got here a bit earlie, Kei".

Kei and Izumi were standing there already, looking upon the beach but did not see anyone else yet. It looked like they had gotten there a bit...

"Oh! Is that Tachikawa Squad I see over there? Well, minus one member?"

And before Izumi could finish the thought, a friendly voice washed over them. It was the voice of a fellow A-Ranker, Yumi Subaru with the rest of Subaru Squad behind her.

"Hey, Subaru-san..."

"I told you to call me Yumi, Izumi-sempai!"

"Yes yes, Yumi...-chan?"

"That's fine!"

"Right, well, it looks like we might be early".

"Nah...if you listen, you can hear numerous familiar engine noises...and maybe you can sense three pairs of eyes on us. Seriously guys?!"

Suddenly, three people deactivated their Triggers and Shobu Squad, all wearing swim trunks, and carrying all sorts of bags for food and supplies, appeared in front of them.

At the same time, several vehicles arrived, and one rather recklessly, in the parking lot in front of them. Most raced out immediately after grabbing some of their cargo, and they all raced towards the beach with some locking up the vehicles behind them. It was a rather explosive entrance. There were also some getting off a bus that arrived at the same time, such as Arafune Squad and Arashiyama Squad. Others might arrive later as well, but for now...

"Let the beach day begin!"

Although there was one thing Izumi did notice...

"Tora...Pfft...what is that?!"

"Do...don't laugh!"

(Kranz POV)

"Really boss?"

And at another beach entrance, a certain Neighbor and his subordinates had also arrived for a day off. Well, that and...

"Yeah. We do get occasional days off after all, this is one of them. Besides, right now we cant do much besides prepwork. And this will let us test the effectiveness of the camo system for the Champion. Isn't that right...Champ?"

A young looking boy around Tora's size walked up to the scientists who looked like a normal person at the moment.

"Yessir, daddy!"

"Good...the artificial voice box is working too. Alright, lets go enjoy ourselves while we collect data!"

And thus began what would be known as the strangest Beach Day ever...

DISCLAIMER: Senzai Squad is owned by Monkey, Minoru and Taka by Yuji, Tsukiko and Tenryu Squads by TheAnimeTrain!


	2. Beach Special 2

World Trigger: Specials

Beach Special 2

(Tora POV)

Everyone could not help but laugh at what Sarah had done. I mean, some of them had apparently discussed this before hand and agreed that this would be necessary to have something like this given I was still learning about this world and could be at serious risk from others. But...no matter how one looked at it, it was both adorable and silly. And for me, outright embarrassing.

"That is it! I am tearing it off! I mean, haven't I had enough of this thing?!"

"No Tora! You can't, you...hahaha...you have to wear that!"

"You...but you are all laughing at me! Come on guys! How am I supposed to enjoy today with you all like this?!"

The current me had taken off his shirt and water shoes and was now standing there in my swim trunks, which were red. Certainly, there was nothing about the swimming trunks themselves that might seem embarrassing...from the front. And it was not the color either...in fact, the thing about the swimming trunks that was silly was not even what I was embarrassed about.

Yes, the wolf tail attachment that was built into the swimsuit that Sarah made absolutely sure would not be removed easily was not what I was currently embarrassed about, at least not as much as the other issue. Of course, this was the only swimsuit Sarah got for me so it was the only one I had, probably something intentionally planned by her. But the real embarrassing thing was what was around my neck.

It was a collar. There were a few links of chain connected to the back, but it was only a few and so was rather short and not bothersome. The collar looked something between a slave collar and a dog collar. Actually, one could say it was certainly a slave collar if not for the fact that on the front, under my chin, was a small label. And it read "If found, please call Sarah Williams at..." and went on a bit like that. Also because a slave collar for my size probably did not exist.

It was completely a slave collar for this situation though that Sarah had somehow gotten in my size, and locked around my neck after forcibly putting it on me. It seemed some key was needed to take it off though. Maybe it really was a dog collar with a lock...but she would not admit that.

And she, not to mention everyone else including all of Tsukiko Squad, the Operators, Tamakoma-1, and several others all insisted I absolutely could not take it off under any circumstance. While seemingly about to burst into laughter.

"Tora, you are still completely oblivious to any sort of common sense, reason, and most truths about this world. Honestly, we all agreed that there is a dangerously high chance that you could get abducted while here by some pervert or such, drugged, and then taken somewhere for who knows what!"

Sarah explained this to me as Suzu suddenly came around and took a picture, causing me to blush massively and doubt the sincerity of this. I was not totally aware of this, but it actually made me look even more adorable, as I only stood at around four feet tall, around 120-125cm, and so was the shortest of the group. Even Sthenos, who appeared as a ten year old girl, was taller then me so people couldn't help but call me cute and adorable, especially when I made expressions of embarrassment apparently.

"Hold on though! Aside from the fact you guys almost never give me time alone, they cant do that to me because my normal body is also outrageously high spec!"

"Tora, trust me. People could easily trick you with their words. Also, again, if you went and beat up an adult in that body you would cause trouble, so instead you should scream for help or something. And if you did end up beating someone up, that would still cause trouble, and it would be nice if instead of being brought down to the station we could be called to smooth things over...or if you get called down to the station anyways, they can contact us period".

"What? I could just tell them to call you..."

"Tora, you have so far been unable to properly remember a single phone number".

I blushed as she mentioned one of my weaknesses. How could anyone remember some long stream of numbers like that?!

"I...I...I memorized the emergency phone number!"

"And that is why we feel safe letting you run free on the beach with that collar. If you couldn't remember that, I would not let you out of my sight once and hold your hand the whole time".

The mere thought of that treatment, being led around and constantly having my hand held or, more likely, getting carried around the whole time...that was extremely embarrassing.

"And so, that is also what we will have to do unless you be a good boy and keep the collar on. Besides, thanks to your distraction you are not alone now".

"Distraction?"

Suddenly, a few others that were nearby heard word of that...and a group of them then went to their necks and realized during this whole conversation, collars were also placed around their necks secretly. The people who got collared were Temba Squad, and Sthenos. For Temba Squad, it talked about that if they were caught causing some mischief or trouble to call the number of their Operator immediately and hold them there, and for Sthenos it was to call her Squad captain...and to make sure she behaved as well. Or at least remained clothed.

In other words, the young trouble makers or trouble prone that no one wanted to risk something happening to or causing some trouble.

Incidentally, each collar that was placed around our necks was specifically chosen because it somehow made us look more adorable, by Suzu and Sarah.

Yuma did not get one though because he was deemed responsible enough to not need it, which made him and Chika the only members of Team Chibi that did not have one...also, apparently Chika had a minor fear of collars after some strange incident happened "unofficially".

"Got it you guys? No removing the collars! No sneaking off or changing either! You need our permission for all of that so we don't lose sight of you! Unless you want to be babied during this entire trip...or, you know, given to Suzu for a day".

Hearing that last threat, every single one of us including Sthenos froze up at that idea. The idea of being given to Suzu for a whole day...I remembered when she made me wear that maid outfit...she probably still had it too, and she had an animal onesie in my size also with a zipper in the back. If she made me wear that...

I immediately left the collar alone, as much as I hated it. I absolutely refused to have to spend an entire day with Suzu...all the embarrassing stuff.

It would be torture! Mental and emotional torture!

I absolutely did not want any of these things to happen no matter what!

"U..understood!"

"Good. Now everyone can go play!"

With that fear of Suzu hanging over our heads, we decided to erase it by going off to play. Team Chibi, consisting of Temba Squad, myself, Shun just made it, Sthenos, Yuma, Ema also just about barely, and Chika all immediately dropped any excess luggage we had and ran towards the ocean.

Actually, when Mikumo saw Ema he was a bit shocked.

"When did Ema get here?"

"And...where did Minoru go to?"

Suddenly, it was Arafune who came up to answer.

"Ema got here on the same bus as Ninomiya, just a bit ag..ag...ag..."

But Arafune froze the moment he saw something walk up to him and lick his leg.

It was Minoru's dog, Taka.

"Awww, its adorable little Taka...oh, wait...Arafune?"

Yumi commented on the adorable puppy, but then remembered Arafune's...dog issue.

And surely enough, Arafune seemed to be frozen in fear or something.

"Uh oh...uhhh, where did Minoru go?"

Yuki however just shook his head.

"Probably to do...whatever those to do when they are alone. We will probably know when they return...or get arrested for public indecency when they get found".

And meanwhile, us smaller people who were younger had already entered the ocean. We had begun splashing each other with water, running into the waves, and all that kind of stuff.

It was a fun start to what would be an...eventful...day. If I had known then what would be up ahead, I probably would have just stayed home and watched TV.

(Mimik POV)

"So, Replica".

"So, Mimik".

"Don't you find it interesting that both of our partners ended up with white hair and red eyes?"

"Indeed, such odds are interesting. They are also both eternally short".

"Indeed. If we believed, we could say it was some sort of cosmic imperative".

"This is true. And they both possess Side Effects..."

"...and have tragic stories".

"We must do our best to support them".

"Indeed".

The two Autonomous Trion Soldiers, or ATSs, conversed like this while in the complete open on the beach. No one seemed to question it, no one seemed bothered by it. But it was not really a mystery...for weeks leading up to this Beach Day, the two had secretly manipulated TV Broadcasts, radio waves, and such to subtle provide hints about ATSs, and that they were normal everyday things.

Actually, they just had a special field up where anyone who did not have a high Trion level, never transformed using a Trigger, or were a Trion soldier themselves could not see them from a distance. If someone got close to them they might notice though...but, that was fine. Its just the first story sounded cooler.

"But first..."

"...we must decide who is the best ATS is..."

"...on this glorious battlefield..."

"...between the two of us".

The two had already begun, using their tendrils or whatever to begin constructing the greatest and largest sand castles on the beach. But it was no normal sand castle they built. Trion was infused with it, and they also built soldiers, traps, defenses, fortifications. They could even deploy shields and such. And the armies they created could even be moved around by them to do battle with. Additionally, the scale of their sand castles were far beyond what any normal human could ever achieve.

It was Yuki, who was just about to go get ice cream and was being followed by Take, that saw this.

"What are...what are you two doing?"

"Playing with sand".

The two gave a united answer.

"This seems...rather..."

"We are about to start and intense game. Please stand back or you may be hurt. Now, let us begin Mimik!"

"Indeed Replica! Let us determine who is the greatest ATS of all!"

And so an epic battle began between Mimik and Replica. Sand Foot Soldiers, Sand Tanks, Sand Artillery, and Sand Gunships. All were sent at each other, firing projectiles made of sand, and occasionally, pure Trion.

"...we should probably just pretend we did not see this".

"...you can do it, Mimik".

"You took a side Take?! That seems totally out of character! Whatever...lets just, go get ice...ooof?!"

Yuki took a step forward, only to suddenly find himself stepping into a hole...no, there was no hole there before, but it appeared under him like some sort of concealed pitfall trap. And before he could move to get out, a huge amount of sand caved in until only his head is above the surface.

"What the hell?!"

"...capture successful".

"Shobu?!"

"...we have direct orders not to let you have any ice cream today".

"Who the hell gave you that order?!"

"...he just went by a penname, TheAnimeTrain. We were told specifically not to feed your ice cream addiction by that anonymous person".

Yuki got extremely irritated when he heard no good lead, and struggled to try and get out. However, the sand had really entombed him.

"You realize someone will spot this and let me out right?"

"...this is inside Replica's and Mimik's Perception Dampening Field. I don't know how it works exactly, but apparently it makes people less shocked and surprised, and just notice less, anything odd inside the field. Like this..."

Shobu suddenly held up something that Yuki was absolutely sure he should not have. After all, it was Yuki's swimsuit.

"Now, Shobu here reckons you will probably try to dig your way out no matter what we say, but here is the deal. You will swear upon your life and any future ice cream you will ever have not to take any action against us, and you will avoid ice cream while you are here and make our jobs easier, in which case we can burry this swimsuit with you. Orr...we can tell Suzu and Mei about your current...situation..."

Yuki suddenly went white as he heard the proposition. If Mei and Suzu found out...

"Okay okay, I agree!"

Shobu knelt down, and dug a small hole into the sand. Once it was likely deep enough so that when Yuki was escaping he could grab it, and slip it back on without anyone noticing, he placed it there and filled up the hole.

"...don't forget where it is buried now. Alright, time for our other duties today".

"The superhero team, Shobu Ninja Squad, are on the case! But you have to remember to relax too Shobu!"

"...I know...maybe we should go play in the water with the others".

"Alright, but be careful..." Kaze then looked back at Yuki with a smile. "...don't want your swimsuit to get knocked off by a big wave".

And so, the trio ran off to have some fun and entertainment. After all, in truth they had already completed another one of their objectives.

(Suzu POV)

"Hmmm? Hey, hold on here...where is it?!"

When Suzu was just about to get started with her beach related plans, she had went into her bag and...

"Why is my video camera gone?! And my backup camera?! It's all missing!"

Every single person around her that knew her sighed with relief when they heard that. And Mei...well, Mei in particular had already paid Shobu Squad to make those things "disappear" for the Beach Day. Mei was not sure what Suzu had planned, but Mei would not allow her to ruin this beach day with any embarrassing pictures.

However...

"Where did those two go anyways? Minoru and Ninomiya?"

(Minoru POV)

SENSOR

(Yumi POV)

"Ahhhhh, yes. So far this was a great idea, don't you think? We all really needed a beach day".

"Agreed. I really needed to work on my tan".

"By the way, Konami...who drove you here anyways? The car seemed stable and safe, but given that you are a terrible driver, Tora shouldn't drive, and Midorikawa cant drive, how did you get here?"

"Errr, we are not in the same groups as that day. I came here with Reiji. It was Sarah, Midorikawa, Tora, and Mimik. My guess is Mimik drove".

"Ah, I see. That would make sense".

Yumi and Konami struck up a casual conversation as they lay on their stomachs and let themselves get a bit of a tan. It was quite relaxing and peaceful, and certainly enjoyable. They could hear waves crashing in the background, and the kids playing, as two others came to join them. Ita Shingai and Amalee Granger joined them in enjoying the sun.

"I cant believe Sthenos has not caused trouble yet..."

"Hey, don't jinx it".

"Not a jinx, with her it would always happen. But she is doing quite well given no screaming has started yet".

"Tora-chan is also quite unlucky...also, is it safe for them to be so close to each other, luck aside?"

"Well..."

The one who replied was Sarah, who was with a semi-dejected Suzu. Suzu had a camera again, but it was Sarah's which meant she had to be careful and could not risk taking too much video and filling it up so Sarah could use it as well.

"Tora-chan has made some progress developing mentally, but...to be honest, he is still quite shy. Maybe...maybe this beach would be the perfect place to give him another push. Public acceptance of who he is..."

"Ahhhhhg!"

Sarah was temporarily interrupted by Arafune running at full speed past them, with the small puppy Taka chasing him energetically...

"Anyways, making him accept that not just us, but the general public will see a boy and not a freak".

"So publicly humiliate him on a beach, and then point out that he is being treated just like a small boy and not a freak? Well, he is small enough so I doubt you will have an issue anyways. But you know, you can't just force it upon him either..."

"This is Tora-chan we are talking about. His luck will do that for me. Just like when he got a stain all over his clothes, so I got him to take it all off, and then locked him out on the balcony".

"What was that for?"

"Oh, it was a mental exercise. You see, the door was never locked. I just made him think it was locked. So that he had to learn that what he believed, and what is, could be very separate".

And so while the girls had started plotting something on their end, and a group of beach goers passed by them...

"Hm?!"

"!"

"Yumi, did you just..."

"Feel that? Yeah. Someone just..."

"Not just that, its that guy! He also took our bags!"

"You guys, keep plotting and what not! Excuse us, me and Konami need to go...introduce ourselves to someone who just got friendly with us and our stuff".

The entire group of girls half gulped, half nodded in approval, as Yumi and Konami already zeroed in on the scum and began to chase after them.

"Well, its probably for the best. Yumi might get mad if we went with the really fun stuff, right Sarah?"

"Definently. Gotta record this for when it happens!"

"When will it happen, any..."

And then a scream could be heard from several members of Team Chibi.

"Sthenos?!"

"Show time, Suzu!"

"...do you have a foresight Side Effect too?"

And so, the evil duo that was Suzu and Sarah decided to take the sta...

"What the hell is with that huge Trion Cube! Mei! Help!"

But they got a bit interrupted when they saw an act of retaliation.

(Another chapter of the Beach Special! Hope you enjoyed! Sarah and Suzu...truly a scary, horrifying pair!)


	3. Beach Special 3

World Trigger: Specials

Beach Special 3

AN: So much silliness, violence and comedy...am I insane? Or just a slave to being abnormal? Meh, enjoy!

* * *

(Tora POV)

Turning back time a little...

Me and the others were having a blast in the water. Eventually Midorikawa went off to get some drinks for everyone, but Shobu and the others joined us in the fun! We especially tended to run into the ocean and then run out, and eventually on "accident" me and Shobu ended up deeper into the ocean with no one else around to hear.

"So then..."

"...just follow my lead..."

"Right! Thank you for keeping this matter private".

"...no problem, I understand it would be quite embarrassing".

"Yeah..."

"...just keep holding onto me, and practice kicking your feet".

What Shobu was helping me with was, well, learning how to swim. I had been to baths, to hot springs, but so far I had never actually needed to swim. So I had been covertly asking Shobu to help me learn the past few weeks. And now, I was trying to put into practice everything that I had learned.

Thankfully, no one had seemed to notice. I knew that because Sarah did not insist on giving me lessons at the pool at her house. Likely naked.

"...it seems you have been learning really well".

"Thanks for helping me Shobu".

"...no problem, I had to teach myself".

"Wait, you taught yourself how to swim?"

"...there was a pond in the forest near my house...I liked to go there when it was hot and...well...skinny dip".

"Wait what? Really?"

"...yeah. Don't tell anyone. Its a secret. Even my parents don't know. Just like you only learning how to swim these past few weeks".

"Got it! But, I did not expect that you would..."

"...well, the public pool was too...crowded..."

"Ah".

I understood it now. Shobu, who tended to be the shy and quiet type, did that because he was nervous about using the same pool as everyone else. Or maybe, about changing in those huge changing rooms in front of everyone else? Either way, I understood now.

"...you seem to get the hang of it. Try not holding on and using your arms to balance yourself out now".

I let go of Shobu, and I followed as he said and began swimming on my own. After all the practice I put in, it seemed like everything was finally coming together.

I could swim on my own!

"...good jo...huh?"

"What is...ehhh?!"

Suddenly, we felt a strange sensation as a large wave came over and hit us. The feeling of an elastic band getting pulled down from around our waists and free from our legs. In other words, someone just snagged our swimsuits and left us completely naked in the water!

"...over there, Sthenos!?"

"Yay! I knew it, I was right!"

As she said that, Senshi Senzai who had a really bad feeling started to come over along with Sarah and Suzu. At the same time, we all were trying to catch Sthenos, but she left the water soon after hopping with joy...and not only was she holding everyone's swimsuit, she was also holding her own and therefore ran completely naked through the beach and up to her captain.

"Look how energetic everyone is! I told you everyone would enjoy it more if we went without these stupid swimsuits!"

"S...Sthenos! You cant just take people's clothing! Especially when they are wearing it!"

"Why? It was getting in the way of fun!"

Sthenos was in possession of our swimsuits, and we were left completely naked in the water. As Senshi came over to scold Sthenos, Sarah quickly grabbed all of the swimsuits and handed them to Suzu. As they were about to take further action though...

The two of them shouted out as they saw a massive cube of Trion get fired right at them. It was only barely stopped in time by Mei, who rushed forward and managed to shield the attack...only in the end it still got broken. The attack only hit her though, but it was still bad.

Mei glared at where it came from, but even she couldn't keep her anger when she was shocked about who it was.

It was Chika. And Chika looked...mad.

As in, actually pissed off anger.

Ema was next to her trying to console her, though...he seemed quite embarrassed. Actually, not just me, Sarah and Suzu could also see it from where they were. Sthenos had stolen both Chika's and Ema's swimsuit along with Yuma's and a few other's. The only person who seemed to be spared was Midorikawa, who no one could see in the ocean right now.

But the sight of Chika being that angry...it came as a total shock to us, and completely threw us off.

It was Mei who recovered first though, and sent an even scary aura towards us and Sthenos, and even Senshi got caught up in it. It seemed that although she recognized Chika was angry, she was not going to let the fact she just fired a huge cube of Trion at her, and the beach in general.

Also, she wanted to take control of the situation and throw Chika off of her anger before she launched any more attacks

"Alright...everyone out. Now".

"Bu..."

 **"Now".**

"But we are..."

 **"Now".**

With an overwhelming feeling of danger and fear, I reluctantly came out of the ocean with the others. I was completely bare as I made that march up the beach, and I was red from overwhelming embarrassment.

And the first thing she did was...give Chika her swimsuit back to put on.

"Why only her?!"

"Because she is a girl. Its far more okay for a boy to be naked in public then a girl".

"That is totally sexist!"

"Meh. That's life. Anyways...well, actually..."

She then gave Ema back his swimsuit also.

"You, go help cheer Chika up and calm her down so she does not bombard anyone else. As for the rest of...where did Shobu go? And his squad?"

"Huh...wait, their swimsuits are gone too!"

It appeared that, during the small commotion, Shobu Ninja Squad struck again. Well, that just left Yuma, Temba Squad, Sthenos, and myself...

"Oh, here. Might as well give Yuma back his".

"Wait, why Yuma?!"

"...honestly, he has no reaction to this at all. Its hard to get any fun from him when he is not embarrassed in the slightest".

"So this is you torturing us! The guilty parties are all already gone!"

"...you really think this is JUST about the attack before?"

As I said that, Mei seemed to glare back at us.

"First off...Temba Squad..."

"HIIII! Yes?!"

"Don't think I have forgotten about the incident last week...you understand right? Actually, you three do look embarrassed but nowhere near as much as Tora. Why is that?"

"Well, its not really..."

 **"Tell me now".**

"We recommended this beach because we came here in the summer with others from our Orphanage all the time! Because none of us could really even spare money for swimsuits, the reason we came to this beach was because they are a lot more accepting of children being naked on the beach! Well, beaches are also more lax compared to other areas in this area, but this one is a bit extra lax!"

"Oh, I see...in that case, you four can just stay as is".

"Why am I being punished!?"

Mei then turned her gaze to me.

"Are you willing to open up and talk about your time inside that horrible place yet?"

Normally a question no member of Tsukiko Squad would ever ask me this, but it seemed Mei made an exception since she was rather pissed from taking an attack from Chika. Well, she was mainly doing this to create enough shock and oddity so that Chika's anger would be fully dismissed and wouldn't return as well. Since, if Chika remained angry, and fired off attacks like that, none of us could be sure what would happen or if we would survive.

"Besides, with your appearance I doubt anyone would really bat an eye. Of course, keep in mind you may not want to act so defiant or so close to your age to avoid getting into trouble. You know, like the trouble about four days ago?"

 _She knows?!_

"I...I understand..."

"It wont be forever, but so help me...it might not be noticeable because of your personality, but you are almost as shy as Shobu and you definently need to open up".

"This seems a bit extreme?!"

"So is a case of a child having PTSD".

It seemed they planned to subject me and make me stay naked because I still refused to go into details about what happened to me specifically in Colsaria. Sarah had asked me repeatedly, but I always ignored, avoided, or dodged the question. Apparently I was making them quite angry about that, but...it was not a topic I ever wanted to get into. It was dark and something that I was being really stubborn with. They had tried many other methods of all times, including a very large feast. But, it was just something I absolutely never wanted to talk about ever.

"And as for you Sthen...where did she go? We still have her...damnit! Quickly, find her!"

"Lets go to the water, Tora-chi!"

Suddenly, before Sarah or anyone else could steal me away, it was Sthenos that ended up dragging me back into the ocean to play.

"If you are going this far, you better get me a good lunch!"

I shouted at least this much. If they didn't get me that, I would probably end up counter attacking.

(Mimik POV)

Meanwhile, in Sand Castle Land...

"To think Mimik, you would consider this far".

"Yes, so you should just surrender now!"

"I am not out of this yet!"

Mimik's Sand Fortress had started to float into the air and now had a towering advantage over Replica's Sand Fortress. His Anti-Air batteries were trying to do damage, but the dense packing of the sand on the lower and bottom defenses made that ineffective.

And yet, Replica refused to give up as he brought out his trump card...

"A Sand Dragon?!"

"That is right Mimik, you are not the only one with sky power! Sand Dragon, attack the main powersource for his Sky Fortress Levitation!"

"Forces of Mimikia! Defend against the Replikators! Slay the Dragon! Bring out the heroes!"

As various types of sand based weaponry launched at each other, the battle between the Mimikia Kingdom and the Replikator Empire continued to heat up.

(Yuki POV)

"So help me...when I finally get out of this...I am going to spread so many rumors about them..."

Yuki continued to meanwhile try and dig himself out of the sand, and also put his swimsuit back on without anyone noticing.

(Karasuwa POV)

"It seems like things have gotten quite chaotic".

Karasuwa said that as he and Reiji watched from the sidelines.

"Tora-chan does not have much luck, does he?"

"None at all, I think".

"What do you guys think?"

Suddenly, next to Reiji and Karasuwa the Shobu Ninja Squad appeared.

"How did you..."

"We are A-Rank and the best team in Border. Now, what do you think?"

"I think Tora is quite unlucky".

"But...watching him walk up that beach was kind of adorable..."

"...poor Tora..."

"By the way, Shobu...were you teaching Tora how to swim?"

Suddenly, Reiji asked a question to Shobu that Shobu had promised to keep secret.

"...he was unsure if swimming was different here, so he asked me to check to make sure his swimming would still be good. It is".

"Ah, okay. I was going to say, if he was just learning how to swim he is a quick learner".

Shobu did actually think he was, but he swore to keep the fact Tora did not know how to swim before today a secret.

However, Shobu understood at that point Reiji was someone to be extremely careful when trying to lie or deceive. Even he was not sure if it worked or not, but Reiji did not seem to pry further so it was probably fine.

"Hey, where did Konami and Yumi go?"

* * *

(Konami POV)

"Well?!"

"Ahhh! Let me go let me go!"

"Confess! Yumi, did you get them?"

"Yep. I got some crabs right here!"

Currently, Konami and Yumi had cornered the man who had made the grave mistake of becoming their enemy and the enemy of all women. Yumi, who normally just had the appearance of a sweet girl full of joy and happiness, had an aura around her which made her terrifying, and Konami...well, this memory would probably be scarred in their minds for life.

"Please, please let me go! I apologize! I promise I will never do anything again! So please, spare me!"

"Oh, don't worry, once we are done you definently will never do anything wrong again..."

"...well your mind might be a bit broken, but if you didn't want that you shouldn't have made us enemies the way you did".

"So prepare yourself for some pain".

But right before they could start, a crowd of people wearing similar things to this man suddenly came around and surround them. It appeared they were in some sort of gang, and related to this man. And also, that they were probably perverts like him.

"Oi, what the hell is going...gah?!"

Konami did not even give him the time to speak, and punched the guy who walked up to them while speaking in the stomach and then looked back at Yumi.

"Guess we have even more trash to take out".

Before the fight could start though, two of them ended up getting knocked out from behind by another.

"I just get back, and I see two friends of mine dealing with a bunch of trash on their own? I guess I should help out, huh".

It was Minoru who was stretching his arms and fists.

In retrospect, it was pretty obvious who would win this fight...to everyone but the thugs, that was.

* * *

(Mikumo POV)

"How nice...I seem to have been spared this time around".

Mikumo, who somehow avoided all issues, said that while sighing with relief. But if on cue, an inflatable ball went and hit him in the head. When he turned around, he saw a young boy run up to him.

"Oh, hello. Is this yours?"

"Yeah! My name is Champ! Nice to meet you!"

* * *

AN: Oh Megame-kun, did you really think you would escape a troublesome situation? Have fun playing with a disguised Champion! :D Sorry for the delay by the way, got sidetracted with the Invasion and such. But what do you guys think so far? Also, trying to decide if I should just finish the Beach chapters first before the others, or mix it up a little and put out some other ideas I have. If you have any thoughts, let me know!


End file.
